Hisogon Collection
by frozencinders
Summary: A collection of short Hisogon fics.
1. Bath

Gon let out a little sigh as he relaxed in the water, feeling about ready to drift off into sleep. He had trained hard all day with Killua, who went to his own room to take a bath. Gon figured he would need all the training he could get before he had to fight Hisoka. He closed his eyes and slid down the side of the tub a little, his head barely above the water as he gave half an effort to fight off sleep. He was startled wide awake, however, when he heard the door being opened and closed.

Gon hoped with all his heart that it was just Killua, or maybe even Wing or Zushi. He looked back and gave a little whimper as he was met with the sight of the clown he had just recently been training to defeat. He swallowed and took a deep breath as quickly and quietly as he could, turning around completely to face Hisoka, but not standing up. He looked almost disappointed and Gon blushed a little.

"What do you want? I'm obviously not ready to fight you!"

"I was just coming to check on your progress," he answered, smiling. It had only been a little while since the last time he had spoken to his little unripened fruit, but he had to admit that he missed him.

"While I'm taking a bath?!" Gon squeaked, mentally kicking himself for letting his voice get so high-pitched. He remembered that Killua would laugh every time he let it happen. Killua… Gon found that remembering his best friend helped calm him down.

"Is now a bad time, then?" Hisoka asked, obviously not actually planning to leave. Gon nodded, glaring at him.

"You look so cute," the clown commented, "you're lucky I'm not in the mood to try anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gon questioned innocently. Hisoka simply chuckled and turned to leave the boy alone.

"Hey, wait! Answer me," he requested, genuinely curious, "did you mean you don't wanna fight me right now?"

Hisoka smiled and started walking away, simply nodding and waving him off. He had told worse lies before, he figured.


	2. Potential

Hisoka leaned against a wall, listening to the young boys talk about their plan to train to be able to defeat him, as well as make some money. As he heard them enter the building he was previously leaning on, he walked out to look at what Killua had drawn. He smiled, finding the little doodles cute.

"The Heaven's Arena, hmm? It's been a while… I think I should check back," he said to himself, looking up at the sky. He watched the clouds for a few minutes, waiting for the children to have gotten their train tickets before following them.

When he arrived at the Heaven's Arena, he quickly entered, immediately returning to the higher floors and waiting. Waiting for his new favorite prey. Hisoka thought back to his first meeting with Gon, remembering the feeling he got from the way the boy had glared at him. He lied back in the bed of his complimentary "100th floor and up" room, remembering every detail of everything Gon did during the hunter exam. He recalled the excellent progress he had watched him make, like using Zetsu most likely before he even knew what it was.

Hisoka gave a small noise as he thought about all the potential that boy had. He had seen plenty of interesting people in his lifetime, Chrollo and Machi, for example, but Gon topped them all. He wanted to kill him so badly that he almost didn't want to, an odd, conflicting feeling. He wanted Gon to be around forever for him to play with.

"I'll keep you alive for longer than I had originally intended," he whispered, "but I will kill you, and you will be my most worthwhile kill… Gon."


	3. Tango

Gon heard Hisoka call his name and he blushed and slowly walked towards the door of the bathroom. He made a bet with Hisoka that he would be able to bruise him within an hour, or else he would have to wear a dress and dance with him. Killua told him not to agree to it, but he did anyway, and now he deeply regretted it. The door was suddenly flung open, startling Gon.

"Ah, you look so adorable," Hisoka commented, "are you ready to dance?"

Gon swallowed and nodded, his face turning redder by the second.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Gon asked, gasping as Hisoka pulled him close, his face only a few inches above the clown's crotch.

"We're supposed to stand close together so that our torsos touch, but I'm a lot taller than you, so this will have to do," Hisoka said, attempting to feign disappointment, "here, place your right hand in my left and put your left hand on my side since you won't be able to reach my shoulder."

Gon complied, feeling Hisoka reach down and place his right hand on the boy's side. He was about to ask what to do next, but Hisoka started moving, so he simply followed along. He pulled back slightly to look down at the clown's feet, attempting to mirror their movements. Once he thought he had the hang of it, he leaned in again, recalling that he was supposed to be as close to his partner as possible.

Killua had put on music for them before sitting down and glaring at Hisoka. They continued to dance for a while longer until Gon noticed Hisoka's movements were changing slightly, and he thought he felt something poking at his chin, so he lifted his head to innocently look up at the transmuter. Hisoka made eye contact with him and gave a slightly creepy smile, opening his mouth to say something before being interrupted by the other transmuter in the room.

"I think that's enough," Killua warned, still glaring at Hisoka, who frowned and promptly smiled again.

"Alright, alright," he said, "but next time, we'll dance alone."

"There won't be a next time!" Killua exclaimed for Gon, who nodded and ran off to the bathroom to get changed back into his usual outfit. The clown chuckled and left the boys alone for the rest of the evening.


	4. Hospital

Gon sighed, attempting to stretch in the hospital bed but hurting himself in the process. The doctor had said it would be at least three months before he was fully recovered and that he could leave tomorrow after they were done putting a cast on him.

"Three months, huh…" he whispered to himself.

"I'm willing to bet you'll be healed in half that," a voice suddenly spoke. Gon flinched, recognizing it and giving Hisoka a helpless look as he walked over to the bed.

"I just came to check on you. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse, you know. That match was almost painful to watch."

"I thought you liked seeing me get hurt," Gon said, genuinely confused. Hisoka tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"Not quite," he admitted, "I don't want to see anyone else hurt you… I want to do it myself."

Gon was about to ask why he liked hurting him, but Killua burst in through the door.

"I knew you were here! Leave us alone, Gon will fight you when he's ready!" he shouted. Hisoka smiled and watched Killua run up to the boy, asking if he was alright.

"Yeah, he didn't touch me. He only just got here, I think," Gon said, remembering his question. He turned to ask it, but the clown was already gone.

"He sure is good at sneaking around," Killua said warily, eyeing every corner of the room.

"Uh… yeah," Gon agreed. He'd have to ask Hisoka his question next time they met, if he remembered.


End file.
